One
by TDGleek149
Summary: My first Glee fic! Rachel is dating Jesse which is putting the fate of New Directions in jeapordy. But she still likes Finn. Can he get the girl, save the club, and win Regionals? Finn/Rachel Jesse/Rachel
1. Prolauge Two weeks earlier

One

A Glee fic

Prologue

"One singular sensation every little step she takes…"

"_Really Finn you can do anything you set your mind too!"_

"_You're really, really talented!"_

"_I'm glad you're back Finn."_

"_You are a scared little boy!" _

Suddenly Finn came to a realization. Everyone was right! He should've noticed! That's why Mr. Schue had chosen the song! Suddenly he leapt out of his chair and headed for the door of the choir room. He got into his car and drove off towards Carmel. He had to stop her from making the worst mistake of her life, and no Jesse St. James was going to stop him!

***

Chapter 1

2 weeks earlier

Finn Hudson was mad.

That was the one word that summed up his entire emotional status. And why? Because Rachel was dating Jesse St. James, leader of their competition for Regionals which were now only two short weeks away. Jesse St. James in a word was a freakin' pansy! He had more hairspray in his hair then Kurt! Which was definitely saying something. Rachel had hardly ever been coming to Glee rehearsals since she started dating Jesse. It was turning into a very big problem, a HUGE problem. Jesse St. James seemed like the end of New Directions.

It was a Monday when the real problems started. Mr. Schuster was waiting for everyone to come. As usual, Rachel was absent.

"Can someone please call Rachel? I have big news for Regionals that I think she'll really like!"

"I'll do it!" Finn said. He took out his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach its Finn."

"Oh hey Finn! What's up?"

"Glee."

"Oh, uh…well I had something to do!"

"For the past week? Come on Rachel, you said Glee was your life!"

"I know but-"

"Mr. Schue said he has big news that he thinks you'll really like. Just come Rachel, okay?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay bye."

He hung up. She didn't say it but he knew that Jesse had just heard every word that he had just said.

"She'll be here in a few."

Everyone waited patiently. Finn glanced around the choir room Quinn and Puck were talking. No doubt about plans for when the baby came which would be right around Regionals. Artie and Tina were just smiling at each other. That was all they needed to make each other's day, one little smile. Kurt and Mercedes were looking intently at Kurt's phone as he texted someone, probably his new boyfriend. Santana and Brittany were staring at Puck. Matt and Mike were texting their cheerio girlfriends. Finn seemed to be the only single person in the room and it sucked.

"God Rachel hurry up!" He mumbled to himself.

***

Rachel was quickly grabbing all of her sheet music.

After she finished her phone call with Finn she had told Jesse who had been listening to the entire conversation she had to go. He persisted but had to go rehearse. So now she was hurrying to go before he finished. Vocal Adrenaline was doing Highway to Hell for the 20th time that day. Rachel quickly but quietly ran out the door of the auditorium and into the parking lot. She hopped into her car and drove to McKinley as fast as she could. Suddenly her phone rang, the caller ID read Jesse. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where did you go?" Jesse sounded mad.

"I'm sorry Jesse but I have a Glee club of my own to go to rehearsal for."

"Yeah but you-

"I'm sorry Jesse, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

She then received a text from Jesse it read two little words that for some reason struck a bit of nervousness into her.

_No, tonight_

_-Jesse_

She pulled into McKinley's parking lot. She grabbed her bag and ran to the choir room. She opened the door to see 11 very bored looking teens.

"Rachel! You're here!" Mr. Schuster exclaimed.

Rachel took a seat next to Finn who gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Okay guys I just found out that a new rule has been made for Regionals. We have to do a classic Broadway number." Mr. Schue explained.

"YES!" Rachel yelled. "Oh, sorry."

"I thought you'd like it Rachel!"

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Everyone gathered up their belongings and started out the door. Mr. Schue quickly came to stop them.

"Everyone, tomorrow we'll be voting on options for the song. That means everyone." He said shooting a look at Rachel.

Rachel sighed to herself; she would have a lot of explaining to do to Jesse that evening. As she left she stopped at her locker to grab her books for homework. Finn was standing there. He looked concerned.

"Hey Finn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing it's just that, I've told you this before Rachel, Glee needs you."

"I know but-"

"And a few of us were talking and we think that you really have to stop blowing Glee off for that Vocal Adrenaline guy."

"Jesse." Rachel reminded him.

"Right Jesse. Rachel there's seriously something suspicious about him always wanting you to come skip rehearsal for him."

"Finn," Rachel started. "Jesse just likes me there while they rehearse. He's competitive; he wouldn't invite me if it had anything to do with Regionals!"

"Rachel this isn't about Jesse trusting you! This is about us!" He paused. "Us meaning the Glee club!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Finn and trust me, everything's going to be fine."

Rachel walked away.

***

Finn reached for the phone for the fifth time but again retreated his hand. Why was it so freakin' hard to call Rachel now? Crap! Just pick up the phone and call! He thought. Slowly he dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Came a male voice.

"Hello Mr. Berry I'm calling for Rachel."

"Who's calling?'

"Finn Hudson, from Glee."

"You're not Mohawk boy are you?" Mr. Berry asked.

"No sir." Finn answered.

"She'll be here in a second Finn."

"Rachel! You have a phone call!" Finn heard Mr. Berry yell.

Then Finn heard a faint, "Who is it?"

"Finn from Glee!"

"Coming!" Rachel yelled.

There were noises of feet coming down the stairs. Getting louder as they approached the phone.

"Hey Finn!" Came Rachel's voice.

"Hey Rachel."

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um…well…I" Come on Hudson just ask her! He thought. "I'm having some trouble in Spanish again and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me study a little bit tomorrow night?"

There was a bit of silence on the other line of the phone. Finn dreaded the moment when she would tell him no. If she did there was no doubt that it would have to do with that Jesse idiot. As the seconds past, Finn's anxiety grew. Finally Rachel spoke again.

"Sure! I would love to Finn just so you stay in basketball and Glee." She joked. "But you can come over here if that's easier."

Finn laughed, overcome with relief. "Yeah, that'd be great see you tomorrow Rach."

"Bye Finn." She said and hung up the phone.

Rachel walked back up to her room. She lay down on her bed and put on a very large smile. Finn would be coming over to her house tomorrow night! And this time there would be no sad clown hooker cat suit. Just him, her, and a bunch of Spanish papers. Suddenly her phone rang. The caller ID read Jesse again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby I'm coming over now."

"Um Jesse, maybe it'd be better if you didn't come over tonight."

"Rachel, why not?"

"Because I have a lot of homework."

"Fine I'll come over tomorrow night."

"That would be great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel."

Rachel hung up the phone. Now she could think about Finn coming over tomorrow! Then she stopped short. Tomorrow!

Finn was coming over for a study date on the same night Jesse was coming over.

This was a problem.


	2. Tension

Chapter 2

Tension

The alarm went off.

Finn woke with a start. He looked around his room. He checked his clock, it said it was Tuesday. The day he was going over to Rachel's house. He got out of bed with a smile as big as a little kid on Christmas morning. He got into the shower and started to hum a random tune. He stepped out and got dressed in his brown and blue sweater and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs.

"Hey mom!" He greeted.

"Well someone's in a good mood!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to do better in Spanish!" Finn hugged his mom.

"That's not it." Mrs. Hudson said, pulling her overly happy son off of her. "Really Finn, is it a study date or something?"

"Yeah! You're a smart mom, Mom!" Finn was pouring cereal into a bowl. His mother quickly stopped him before he grabbed the hot sauce in the fridge instead of the milk.

"So yeah I'll be home late tonight Mom bye!" Finn said as he took a spoon full of cereal and grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ms. Hudson called. "Whose house will you be at?"

"Rachel's!" Finn yelled and got into his car.

The full day was a blur to Rachel.

The only thing she could think of was Jesse and Finn coming to her house that night, neither of them knowing of the other. What if Jesse punched Finn or something and Finn punched him back and she would be forced to choose a side. She really liked Jesse and she was the first boy she had ever met who liked the exact same things as her. And when the met they had instantly clicked but lately Jesse had been a bit harsh on certain subjects like New Directions, Regionals, and Finn. Which of corse he seemed to hate that she even started to bring Finn up while they were together. But she also liked Finn; he was really cute and caring. He had betrayed the Glee club before but he had returned and if he hadn't returned for Sectionals they probably wouldn't have won. And he definitely cared about her.

When Glee finally came she felt a bit relieved because they were just voting for a song that day. Mr. Schue looked extremely happy to see Rachel there on time for the first time in a long while. He passed out the list which listed 10 songs from Broadway. All of them well known. Mr. Schue did normally have good taste, with the exception of Le Freak.

The song list read:

_10 Classic Broadway Songs_

'_Til There Was You-The Music Man_

_Tonight (quintet version)-West Side Story_

_Summer Nights-Grease_

_Tomorrow-Annie_

_Popular-Wicked_

_Without Love-Hairspray_

_Singin' in the Rain-Singin' in the Rain_

_The Sound Of Music-The Sound Of Music_

_Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better-Annie Get Your Gun_

_One-A Chorus Line_

Rachel pondered the list. At first it seemed extremely hard. But she glanced around the room and saw that almost everyone was smiling at each other and voting. She circled one. She waited for the first few people to walk up and hand theirs in. They looked suspiciously happy to be voting for Broadway songs. She really wouldn't have been shocked if most of the group admitted to not knowing 8 of the 10 songs.

She stood up and handed in her sheet. Finn was the last to hand his in. She had noticed he had been having some trouble deciding what song. Everyone was glancing at Rachel and smiling to each other. What is up with the optimistic air in the room today? Rachel thought to herself. The bell rang and she gathered her things.

"I'll announce the results tomorrow. And everyone, try to get a version of the song you voted for. And practice it hard so we can be as good as or better than Vocal Adrenaline." Mr. Schue announced.

There was a reason why everyone was smiling. Mr. Schuster had arranged for everyone but Finn and Rachel to come discuss the vote. He explained that they all needed to vote for One.

"Of corse we need to vote for one or can we vote for two?" Brittany asked.

Kurt put a hand to his face. "No, Brittany he means the song One from A Chorus Line. It's the grand finale."

"Right Kurt!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"So, why do we need to vote for that song?" Santana asked.

"Because," Mr. Schue began. "Has anyone started to get annoyed by Rachel dating that Jesse guy and showing up late to Glee?" There were a few mumbles of "yes". "Also that Finn has been so depressed since they broke up except when he's around her? And how she is really shy and nervous around him?"

"So, what you're asking is, are we annoyed with Finn and Rachel liking each other but trying to keep it secret?" Mercedes asked.

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

"I for one am. I mean it's just so pathetic!" Kurt exclaimed. Then he mimicked Rachel in a falsetto voice. "Oh! I love Finn but I'm dating the competition!" Then he mimicked Finn in a really low voice. "I love Rachel but I'm too afraid to tell her because she'll hate me and I won't be popular!"

"So what does this have to do with the song?" Quinn asked.

"The songs chorus is 'one singular sensation every little step she takes. One thrilling combination every move that she makes. One smile and suddenly nobody else will do, you know you'll never be lonely with you know who'. And the ending lyrics are 'she's the one'." Mr. Schue explained.

"Oh I get it because Finn is too dumb to realize he's in love with Rachel." Puck said.

"Yeah, something like that. So, are we all at an understanding?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Hey, anything to get them to just get together and to stop annoying me." Mercedes said.

Rachel walked to her locker and grabbed all of her books. As she closed it she saw Finn standing there. He was smiling innocently.

"Hey Rachel!" He said.

"Oh, hi Finn, what's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed me to bring anything else besides my Spanish book tonight. You know any of my notes or something."

"Nope, we can just use my notes."

"Great! I'll come over at five, sound good?"

"Sounds great Finn! I'll see you then."

Rachel quickly walked away from her locker and out the door. She got into her car and drove towards her house. On the way her phone started to ring. It was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse!"

"Hey Rachel! Listen I've got to be at a meeting with my glee director tonight so I'll come to your house at eight okay?"

Overcome with relief Rachel replied, "Yeah that would be great! I'll see you at eight!" She hung up the phone. Now she had nothing to worry about. She'd have a good solid three hours to study with Finn and then Jesse would come. The day seemed to be getting better.

At five o'clock sharp Finn knocked on the door of the Berry household. It was answered by Mr. Berry. (The one he had spoken to on the phone)

"Hello. You must be Finn. You fit Rachel's description perfectly!"

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Finn said, quite timidly.

"Rachel! Finn is here to study for Spanish!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Rachel yelled back down.

Finn started up the stairs. He soon heard Rachel's voice singing along to what he later found out was _Dancing Queen _from the show Mamma Mia. He entered her room. She had her Spanish book open on her bed. She's always so prepared! Finn thought as he watched her silently from the doorway. She was dancing around the room looking very happy. She soon saw Finn she let out a small gasp.

"Oh! Hey Finn! You scared me!" She exclaimed as she walked over and pressed the pause button on her CD player. "What's going on?"

Finn shrugged. "Nothing." He replied calmly. "Just getting ready to study."

"Okay so where do you want to start?"

"Okay translate Tony and Maria go to the city." Rachel said.

It had been at least an hour and Finn was progressing. Slowly, but definitely progressing.

"Right! I know this!" Finn said as he searched his brain for the answer. "_Tony…Tony y…Tony y María ir… a la… a la ciudad?"_

"That's right! Good job Finn!" Rachel said as she fought the temptation to hg him.

Ha! I bet that Vocal Asshole Jesse hasn't heard Rachel say that to him! Finn victoriously thought.

"Can we take a break?" Finn asked.

"Sure, do you want me to um…put on some music?" Rachel asked.

"That's fine by me." Finn said.

Rachel slipped a CD in and let out a small giggle. She pressed play. It took Finn a few minutes to register what he was hearing. Australian voices singing about fruit salad.

"Oh my god!" Finn said. "Is this The Wiggles?" He laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rachel teased.

"Let me see the box." Finn said standing up.

"What box?" Rachel asked as she stood in front of him as she tried to block his path.

"Let me see it Rach."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

By now they were both laughing hysterically.

"Just give me the CD box."

"I won't!" Rachel said. Suddenly she tripped over a pile of music books and started to fall she grabbed Finn's sleeve for support but just ended up pulling him down too. Now they were on top of each other on the floor. **(A/N Think Will and Emma in Mash-Up) **There was an awkward silence.

"What the hell?" Jesse yelled.


	3. Result

Chapter 3

Result

Rachel stood up briskly. "Jesse! It's not what it looks like I swear!" Rachel looked so desperate.

"Oh sure! Will gorilla man over here say the same thing?" Jesse said pointing an accusing bony finger at Finn.

"Yeah I will. We tripped over those books because we were joking around because I wanted to see if it was the wiggles that were playing." Finn was resisting the urge to punch Jesse in the face.

Jesse turned back to look at Rachel. Then back at Finn. Rachel looked so heartbroken, so desperate, it shocked Jesse that she was normally quite smart but couldn't see that Jesse was using her. He had almost let it slip twice. But she had never noticed. Even when he spent a whole week at Carmel giving feed to his team mates at Vocal Adrenaline, instead of spending time with Rachel. Finn however was usually quite dumb. But he could see right through Jesse's plan. But Jesse knew he could never tell Rachel as long as she seemed to keep being swept off her feet by Jesse. Finn was glaring daggers at Jesse.

"Really? Did you watch the wiggles as a kid Finn?" Jesse asked.

"Um...yeah for a few years, most people who were born after 1990 or something have." Finn said. He walked out of the room. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel. Bye St. James."

"Hopefully not until Regionals Hudson." Jesse called after him.

Rachel sighed and put her face in her hands. How could everything have gone so wrong?

Jesse glared at her. "Jesse, really I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel." Jesse said. And walked out.

…

Jesse for once hadn't lied. He had in fact been at a meeting with his glee director. They were discussing everything Jesse had managed to get out of Rachel. Being the most talented in Vocal Adrenaline it hadn't come as a shock when Miss Shelby had told him to befriend Rachel. He had done more than that clearly. This meeting was important because Miss Shelby said that she had someone there who would be able to really help their little plan.

"So what you're saying is that they have been putting Finn and Rachel together for every song?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, every song. The only problem is Rachel likes it."

"Why would she like it?"

"I'm guessing she still likes that Finn Hudson Neanderthal."

"Oh, really you have to bring me a picture of him or something. I just want to know what all of this fuss is about."

Jesse sighed. He looked over his Vocal Adrenaline co-harts and put a genius plan to work in his brain. He made a mental note to go talk to a boy named Big Wally. He didn't get that name as a joke either because he was big, bigger than Finn…

"So, Jesse I have someone from New Directions. A spy if you will." Shelby said.

Suddenly from the side of the stage a girl wearing a coat and a red skirt walked in. Jesse couldn't see her face but he knew he had seen her walk out of the glee classroom when he was there to pick up Rachel. She quickly came over and sat down on Shelby's side of the table.

"Do you have any good information?" Jesse asked.

"It depends," The girl said. "What type of information are you looking for?"

"Something that will bring the club down, a weakness of some sort." Jesse explained.

"Well," she started."The male lead, Finn Hudson has this _huge_ crush on your girlfriend Rachel. That's his weakness. And almost the entire clubs because at Sectionals he almost didn't come and we would have lost."

"How would that help us?" Shelby asked.

"He would do anything and I mean _anything_ for her. Even…risk his life." The girl said.

This intrigued Jesse. "How do you mean by that?"

The girl motioned for them to come in closer. "So, say something _'happened'_ to Rachel and Finn tried to help her get out of it. And say while he was helping her a _'horrible accident'_ occurred." Jesse saw the girls lips curl up into an evil grin.

"Keep talking." Jesse said as they leaned in closer so no one could hear.

…

After the girl finished telling the plan it was 7:50 and Jesse needed to be at Rachel's house in ten minutes. Shelby stood up and thanked the girl. She walked off, leaving Jesse and the girl alone.

"You have brilliant plans. But we still might need you for more information. How can I find you at McKinley?" Jesse asked.

The girl revealed her face and said, "Just ask for Santana."

…

The next day in glee club Rachel came in early and took her spot next to Finn. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Rachel. If I hadn't bothered you about that CD this wouldn't have happened." Finn said.

"It's not your fault Finn. Jesse just didn't understand that's all." Rachel put on a fake smile.

Just then, Mr. Schuster walked in. "Okay guys I have your results."

The room silenced as Mr. Schuster opened his mouth to speak again. "It is…a three way tie between Tomorrow form Annie, Without Love from Hairspray, and One from a Chorus Line."

There was a confused aura in the room. "So, one of you will come up and sing the song it can be with or without someone else. Then you can say why we should vote for it. The final vote will be on Friday." Mr. Schuster explained.

…

Mr. Schue had chosen to make a fake three way tie for two reasons. One to not make the whole thing seem suspicious to Finn and Rachel. Also, it would give the kids another chance to express themselves through song. One had actually won the vote but Mr. Schue wanted to keep things interesting.

…

Finn walked out of glee rehearsal, grabbed all of the stuff from his locker and headed out for his car. He found a note taped to his windshield. It read:

_Hudson,_

_If you want to keep your little crush happy you should come._

_I never called off the fight I suggested to you. But this isn't a _

_Sing off. Quite the opposite actually. _

_Parking lot 5:00 be there._

_-Jesse St. J_

Finn glared as he crumpled the note up in his hands.

…

At 5:00 Finn stood in the parking lot alone.

"I knew this was just a sham." He mumbled.

Just then, the lights of a car appeared they got brighter until the car stopped. Out came Jesse, he walked to the back and opened the back door. A girl stepped out.

"Jesse, remember the plan." She muttered. Finn couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"Of corse, this will be over with in five minutes." Jesse said as he walked towards Finn. Finn's fists balled up as if on instinct. If it was a fight Jesse wanted it would be one hell of a fight he would get. The girl leaned back on the hood of the car.

When Jesse was close enough Finn threw the first punch. It hit Jesse Square in the nose but Jesse just shrugged it off and ignored the blood that was now running down his face. Jesse then punched Finn in the mouth. Blood did start to form in his mouth but Finn just swallowed it. The punches kept going on until Jesse managed to set his foot on a see-saw like log. On the other end there was a rock. Finn didn't notice it he stepped closer to Jesse. His dominant arm was right above the rock.

"Come on St. James! Backing out?"Finn asked. The whole fight thing was starting to get to his head.

"Nope, I'm putting my foot down." Jesse said, smirking as he slammed his foot to the ground, sending the rock right towards Finn's arm.

Finn howled in pain. It rushed through his arm at lightning speed. He knelt down he tried to move it but had no success. He knew from the signs he had glanced at when he was a kid at the doctor's office that his arm was broken. Suddenly, Jesse was standing over him, holding something. He was smirking.

"Night night Hudson." He said. Then slammed whatever he had in his hands down.

"You bastard." Finn mumbled.

Then everything went black.


	4. Build Up

Chapter 4

Build Up

Rachel Berry arrived at school only to find a shocking thing.

When she had parked her car she noticed a large circle of people around something. She got out and rushed over. She recognized the school nurse rushing with some bandages into the middle. What she saw was the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her whole life.

It was Finn.

He was on the ground, knocked out. His arm was in a position no arm should ever be in and there was dry blood all over his face. She gasped. "What happened?" She asked the nurse.

"Well, he's got a few bruises on his face so I'm guessing he was in a fight. That's what the blood's from to, and it looks like this large stick was hit over his head. His arm's broken too." The nurse said.

"Will he be alright?" Rachel asked.

"We're pretty sure he'll be just fine by the end of the day. But we think he'll be waking up then passing back out."

Right then, Finn opened his eyes. "Huh? Rachel? Is that you what's going on?" He groggily asked.

"You got in a fight with someone, broke your arm, and got knocked out." Rachel explained.

"Oh right it was that jackass from Vo-" He didn't finish the sentence because he had passed out again.

Rachel was a bit taken aback. VO? Jackass? Vocal Adrenaline. Had Jesse really beaten Finn up and left him for dead? No! Jesse was a good guy! After all Rachel had great taste in guys! But, Jesse had been acting weird whenever Rachel had mentioned Finn. No! Jesse's a nice guy and even though we're in different glee clubs does not mean he beat up Finn! Rachel thought.

She glanced back at where the crowd had been. It had pretty much thinned out except for everyone in glee. A second later, Mr. Schuster ran up.

"I heard something happened to Finn and-oh my god!"

Finn happened to wake up again. "Huh? Oh, hey Mr. Schue! Did I get my solo yet?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"Because if I don't get the solo I'll go to Broadway and be in Legally Blonde! It's my dream!"

Everyone was extremely confused. Finn saying that was like hearing Rachel say "I'm quitting glee and moving to an undiscovered island in the Pacific Ocean to become an internet accountant!"

"He's on pain meds." The nurse explained. "Now, all of you go to class!"

"No!" Finn yelled. "Rachel's gonna stay!" He grabbed Rachel's arm.

Finn didn't really seem like he would let her go any time soon so Mr. Schue gave Rachel permission to stay with Finn. After everyone had left, Finn passed out again. The nurse saw this as a good opportunity to carry Finn into her office. Rachel had to help her carry Finn there. And carrying a 6'3 teenage boy all the way to the nurse's office was not an easy task. When they had finally set him down on one of the beds, the nurse gave Rachel a chair and a few books to read.

"I have a meeting to go to but I'll be back in about two hours okay?"

Rachel nodded. The nurse exited her office leaving Rachel alone with Finn. Rachel still had her backpack so she quickly took her sheet music for glee club. She started to hum along to it, half hoping Finn would wake up so they could talk. She looked over at his sleeping face, it looked so peaceful, so cute…But she was dating Jesse.

Just then, Finn woke up. Faster than he had the other two times. "Rachel? Where are we?"

"The nurse's office."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've woken up twice. You don't remember that?" Finn shook his head. "Then that head injury must be causing a bit of memory loss. Only I can't tell if it's short term or not. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Jesse standing over me holding something big and slamming it down."

Rachel sighed. Jesse couldn't have done it! "Are you sure it was Jesse?" She asked. She hoped he would say he was only assuming that it was Jesse and it could've been someone else.

"Yeah, I'm sure there aren't a lot of douchebags with curly hair that call me Hudson in the state of Ohio." He mumbled.

"Finn, Jesse is not a douchebag. And there must be a lot of men in Ohio with curly hair."

"Do they all call me Hudson though?"

Rachel rubbed her thumb over the necklace she was wearing. It read; _Go confidently in the direction of your dreams-live the life you've imagined. _It was her motto and she looked at it every day. Weather she was depressed or heartbroken or just having a bad day. She wasn't sure exactly why she had the urge to look at it right now, it was probably stress. She would look at it and remind herself that she would be living the life she had imagined soon.

Finn started to feel like he was going to pass out again. He could tell because he was sure Rachel didn't normally spin around in circles. "Rachel, I'm going to-"He passed out before he could finish.

Rachel looked at Finn. Whose eyes were now closed and was passed out again. She sighed and took out the sheet music again. She had gotten it the first day of the Broadway assignment. After looking it over a few times she began to hum which quickly evolved into quiet singing.

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever_

At that moment, Finn woke up again. He had heard something as he was regaining consciousness. It sounded so beautiful and pleasant. When he was fully awake he realized it was Rachel's voice. And from what he remembered from the time he was at her house for a musical movie marathon (She said it would "broaden his musical horizon") she was singing Tonight from West Side Story. Somehow he started to mumble the lyrics along with her._  
_

_And there's nothing for me but Maria  
Every sight that I see is Maria_

Rachel looked over to where she thought she had heard someone singing the male part. She only saw Finn…sitting up…staring at her…with a sort of 'you caught me' look on his face. He started to lay back down when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know the words?" She asked.

"I, uh guess I just remembered them." Finn confessed.

"Do you want to keep singing?" Rachel asked timidly, straggly she felt just like she did when she had asked him for the first time if he wanted to rehearse for Glee club with her after school. It had been right after they had been called to the principal's office because Coach Sylvester had caught them making photocopies. That had been so long ago. When New Directions only had six members, before the baby drama, long before Jesse.

"Yeah."__

Tony, Tony

_Only you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go you'll be_

_All the world is only you and me_

When they looked at each other at that moment everything seemed to disappear. As if they were just singing Don't Stop Believing for the first time all those months ago. They smiled and continued_  
_

_Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say_

Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight  


When the song ended they just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds that felt like hours. So many things were rushing through their heads. How Finn was puzzling over how the hell he knew all the words to that song, and Rachel was hoping that her singing that song with Finn wouldn't qualify as musically cheating. But throughout all of that, they were both thinking that they both enjoyed the feeling of singing together just like before. Suddenly, they became aware of how close their faces had become while singing. The tension level in the room got much higher and they both sensed it.

So, to break the tension, Finn did something without even giving it a thought.

He kissed Rachel.


End file.
